


Cold N Hot (from Simon's Doubt)

by LukePoiz



Series: Simon's Doubt (The Drabble Collection) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Simon, Double Drabble, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: Broken versions of his name, soft whimpers and the lewd sound of Santiago's digits digging into the other, were the only things that filled their room.





	Cold N Hot (from Simon's Doubt)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and then misplaced the original file *cries*
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this re-write ~

Raphael's fingers were inside of him, for longer than he could remember now. One swiftly followed by another were soon moving in a painfully slow pace. A teasing one, driving the commonly eager vampire exasperated.

** _ "Raphael..." _ **

Broken versions of his name, soft whimpers and the lewd sound of Santiago's digits digging into the other, were the only things that filled_ their _room.

Simon's hand took a harsh grip on his_ boyfriend's _hand in a vain attempt to make him stop, stimulation borderline painful by now.

** _ "Plea-" _ **

Plead left unended, as Raphael chose that precise moment to add a third one, changing the pace they were thrusting in Simon, from slow and teasing to brutally fast. Something that didn't last long.

With his eyes tightly closed and last distorted call of Raphael's name, Simon came. Still, Raphael kept going.

Just when Lewis became a whimpering mess in front of him, due to the over-stimulation, Raphael decided he had enough.

* * *

Later that night, as they both laid on the bed, dosing off to sleep, Simon wondered, **_how could something so cold outside make him feel so hot inside? _ **

He decided that that was a matter for another sleepless night. He was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I can already picture this series becoming a mix of very vanilla (i.e. the first part) and lewd shots (i.e what you just read).
> 
> Keep an eye on the Saphael tag, I'll be there frequently, as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
